A Verse of Ice and Fire
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: AU The Song of Ice and Fire; the song with many verses, some even transcending lifetimes. This is but a mere verse; a simple change of pitch. But like any song, the chorus is on its way; and this time, it will be a howling roar. Fire and Blood is Coming. DaenerysxJon RobbxOC


**YO! I've finally come around to making an actual Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire fanfiction xD**

**Ok. **

** 1) Robb/Jon, will be twins, because, goddamn it, I wish they were T^T**

** 2) There will be Four Baratheon/Lannister children (Annaelyn [Trueborn], Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen)**

** 3) A lot of OOC-ness. And I mean A LOT of OOC. (I'm not really got at keeping people in character in Fanfictions lmfao)**

** So I hope you enjoy. A little heads up, I know that this may seem like any other Game of Thrones Fanfiction, but I do wish that you'll stick with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

* * *

**Eddard**

King's Landing was coming into view. The great Red Castle; the City of the Targaryen Dynasty; or what was left of it. House Targaryen was falling apart, and everyone knew it. The battle had ravaged the land, far and wide, littering the once flourishing fields with corpses of men and boys, sent to fight a war that shouldn't have happened. Ned had to take the city despite having to help the Lannisters to do it. Always being a wary one of the Southern Lords, especially those of the Westerlands, Ned knew that he couldn't trust the Lannisters, or their Bannermen.

With a cry, he and his forces rushed forward through the ravaged gatehouse of the city. Robert would have led the charge, but he was wounded in the Battle of the Trident after killing Rhaegar. Ned couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Robert was wounded. Despite being one of the Baratheon's most ardent supporters, Ned knew that Robert would take this chance and slaughter everyone in the Red Keep; adult or otherwise, Targaryen or otherwise.

Robert was run by bloodlust and anger; this much was true, and everyone knew it. Ned knew it better than any of them. So much so, that Robert's anger could get him killed if he goes too far with the killing. As true as it is, Ned wanted one man only. His target was Aerys 'The Mad King' II Targaryen; the man who burned his brother and father with wildfire. The man who agitated the North with his actions. Ned was going to shove Ice into his chest and finish the job for Robert; who would no doubt, mutilate the man even after his confirmed death.

Ned ducked as a gold-cloak rushed at him with a spear, lunging forward. The spear was cut in half with the power of the Valyrian steel. Ned took in the sight of the fear in the soldiers eyes. He knew he was going to regret this. The Stark shot his blade forward, digging the sword into the gold-cloak's chest. The light in his eyes, left with a fleeting retreat as darkness took the man right before Ned. He pushed the gold-cloak from his blade and took off down the street toward the Red Keep.

Gold-cloaks were retreating or turning on their comrades in a last ditch effort to not get slaughtered by the Lannister forces flooding the inner city. Ned took a deep breath as Northmen and Lannister footmen rushed ahead of him, clearing the streets and alleyways, rife with resistance. The Stark exhaled with a sting in his sigh. Howland appeared at his side along with Ser Rodrik. The three gave each other knowing looks and took off as fast as they could, trying their best to reach the Red Keep before any Lannisters do. Ned glared at the gateway leading to the Red Keep and let out a soft growl.

The gateway was broken down and the bodies of both Lannister men and Targaryen men were littering the entrance. The three Northmen entered the Castle courtyard only to find more corpses of Lannister and Targaryen footmen. It was a near bloodbath; something that Ned didn't want to make a comment on. There was small struggle going on in the Red Keep itself, revealing that there were still loyal Targaryen soldiers and Lannister footmen still fighting within the castle.

Ned ran ahead of his two companions, wanting to make sure that the blasted Lannisters don't do anything rash. Just as he entered the Keep, a Targaryen knight rushed at him, bashing his kite shield against his back. Ned stumbled, but swung Ice around, taking the head from the knight. As the man collapsed to the ground, headless and lifeless, a heavy commotion was heard; echoing throughout the castle's bloodied halls.

Without a second thought, Ned rushed through the vermilion halls of the Red Keep; mind racing as the battle raged on around the castle. He jumped to the side as a Targaryen footman lunged ahead, sword in hand. Ned spun on the ball of his heel, swinging upward, slicing the arm from the man. The boy howled in pain, keeling over, holding his stumped arm. For two years, the Stark had been fighting a war that shouldn't have happened. For two damned years he trudged through the Southern Lands, sword in hand, and an army at his back. It had been two years since the brutal murder of his brother and father and ever since, the constant slaughter of his men and bannermen; people he considered friends. Ned growled as he dug Ice into the chest of a Targaryen knight and kicked the dead man from the blade of his ancestral Valyrian steel sword.

Ned sped past the dying knight and headed to the Throne Room as soon as possible. King Aerys was the prize of this battle. His eyes narrowed when there seemed to be two dead Targaryen guards lying at the foot of the wooden door leading to the Throne Room. Without a word spoken, he looked to Howland Reed and Ser Rodrik Cassel for help with the door. The three battle-hardened men struggled with getting it opened. But with enough pounding and pushing, Ned burst through the door to see Aerys staring at Ned with a look of absolute fear plastered on his old, wrinkled face. Ned charged forward ready to strike the man down to the ground. Ned raised Ice above his head while Howland and Ser Rodrik took care of the remaining guards in the room. Aerys was coming close to his range.

"Burn them all! Burn them all!" Aerys continued to howl. "Ser Jaime! BURN THEM ALL-"

Ned froze in his step. Jaime Lannister shoved his blade into the back of the King. His grey eyes widened in surprise at what a Kingsguard had just done. Aerys gurgled and shuddered as the blade went deeper, no thanks to Jaime. Ned had a shaky breath as he had just come to the realization that Jaime had stolen what was his to kill. Not wanting to waste any time, Jaime pushed the Targaryen King from his blade and let the man collapse to the marble floor.

"Kingslayer. Where are Queen Rhaella and Princess Elia?" Ned asked with a shaking voice. He tried his best to rein his growing anger.

"In her chambers I'd presume..." Jaime was suddenly pushed to the marble floor of the Throne Room. Ned didn't even give Jaime another look. Jaime simply walked up the steps of the Iron Throne and took a seat as if it were his to take.

"I wouldn't do that, Lord Stark." The Lannister called out in a condescending tone. "The Mountain decided to go ahead."

Ned took a deep breath in anticipation of what was to come. Not only did Jaime lose his respect, but he had just learned that the Mountain was sent ahead to deal with the remaining Targaryen royals. That could only mean that Tywin was going to murder innocent children to appease Roberts's bloodlust. Ned never thought he could despise a House as much as he was at this moment. The Lannisters seemed to make him sick to the stomach.

Ned could hear a struggle from down the hall. There was screaming, but suddenly, the voice was drowned out by a painful sounding splash. Ned ran as fast as his feet would take him. He arrived to the Royal Chambers, only to find the door broken down. Ned jumped in through the door and rushed towards the sound as fast as he could. He pushed through Dornish curtains and drapes. Finally coming to where Princess Elia would most likely be, all he found was blood. His grey eyes widened at the sight. The Mountain was raping Elia Martell; the princess!

Ned drew Ice and swung down onto the Mountain's neck while he wasn't paying attention. It didn't take long for no matter how strong a man is; once his head is gone, he's dead. The Mountain's head rolled away towards the blood covered crib that was supposedly holding Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. The man sighed and headed towards the dying woman lying in a pool of her own blood. Her clothes were torn apart, revealing her ravaged body beneath. Cuts and gashes from the Mountain's undoubted animosity. Elia tried to say something but fell limp in the Stark's arms. Ned sighed and removed his cloak, finding the sight of her ravaged body repulsive. He placed the fur cloak over her body; rising to his feet.

"M-My Lord..." A soft whimpering voice sounded from behind.

Ned spun around, Ice already in his hands. Queen Rhaella stared at the Stark with painful eyes. She held her belly which seemed swollen; she was ready to deliver her child. Eddard snapped from his initial surprise and sheathed Ice. With a near jump in his step, he held the woman steady as she used the last of her strength to push the baby from her womb. Ned looked up to examine her body to find multiple scars and gashes. As far as he knew, the Mountain only went for Elia. Rhaella continued to roar as the baby struggled to leave. Ned shook his head and comforted the dying queen.

You can do this. Ned whispered underneath his breath.

Suddenly, the sound of a wailing babe was heard. Ned reached down, lifting the newborn from the bed. He gave his queen a questioning look. She reached forward and gave the little baby a hug with salty tears falling down her face.

"Her name..." She started weakly. "Daenerys Targaryen."

Ned left the room, emotionally spent, while trying his best to wrap the little baby in a warm cloth. Daenerys had stopped crying, but was now struggling to stay still. The Stark sighed in defeat and decided to hold her as tightly as he could, while managing to keep her silent. He was intending to get out of the Red Keep before Robert smashes through the remaining resistance of the Targaryen loyalists. If the dead Targaryens were any indication of what they were able to do, it had Ned worried for the little baby's life. Robert could not know of Daenerys. Speeding in his steps towards the Throne Room, seeing as it was the only exit he knew of, the doors of the Throne Room were suddenly blown from their hinges collapsing onto the glossy, dirty and bloody marble floor below.

Gods...it's Robert. Ned sighed in defeat.

"By the Seven?!" Robert roared. "What in the blazes is that Ned?!"

"She's just a baby Robert!" Ned cried out. "Leave her be!"

"She's a Targaryen, Ned!" The Usurper shouted; his voice echoing throughout the battered hall. "Need I remind you what they've done to your father, brother, and your sister?!"

"I know what they've done as well as you do!" Ned replied sternly. "But she's had nothing to do with their crimes! Nothing!"

"It matters not Ned!" Robert roared once more. "She's of Targaryen blood, damn you!"

"As are you!"

Eddard knew that it was a low-blow to remind the Baratheon of his lineage. The thing is Ned didn't feel even a bit sorry for what he'd said. Robert needed to be reminded that the newborn Targaryen had nothing to do with the crimes of her family. Robert's gloves tightened as he gripped the handle of his war hammer. Beneath his beard, Ned could easily see the Crowned Stag barring his teeth. Eddard could easily see that Robert was seething, but it mattered not. The life of Daenerys was of paramount importance to the honor-bound Stark. A promise is a promise. Suddenly, from within the Throne Room halls, five Targaryen soldiers rushed into the room with their swords and axes wielded, aiming to strike a killing blow on Robert. Ned was about to join in the fight, but he knew that Robert could handle this on his own.

Robert, shot his hammer around, crushing the chest of one of the soldiers, bringing their numbers down to four. Another took the chance to strike at the Baratheon, but his sword simply slid against the ring-mail shirt covering his neck. Robert pulled the soldier towards him, using all of his strength and head-butt the boy until his face was plowed in. Ned held Daenerys into his shoulder while keeping her ears shut to the splashing of blood and the cries of men losing their lives. Within a minute, the fight was over and five Targaryen soldiers were dead on the ground, adding more blood to the already gory scene.

"Ned." Robert breathed. "Take that Targaryen as your Warden, away from King's Landing."

"By your orders, my King." Replied Ned.

"But." The Usurper gave the Stark a dark look. "The moment she begins to show the accursed lunacy that her family is known for...kill her, or I will myself. I don't think it needs to be said, but I won't be merciful."

"Now go, before I change my mind."

Ned stood at the main gates of King's Landing with his Northern host armed and ready behind him. He needed to break the siege of Storm's End and afterwards, he could go to the Tower of Joy along the Red Mountains of Dorne. Ned had received information of his sister being there. After all, where better to put the woman you eloped with, than your summer cottage. Ned kept Ice in her sheath as he and his army marched from the gates of King's landing towards Storm's End. They marched wearily, all knowing that this war was finally almost over with just a few more battles to be won. The men thought of finally arriving home to harvest their crops and others were happily waiting to return home to their families.

Ned sat upon his horse with a blank and unreadable face as his horse trotted over the Kingsroad towards Storm's End. His mind was racing too fast for him to even think of doing anything else. The war was finally almost over. He could return to his wife of two years, but only having physical interaction for only five days, and meet the twin sons she'd birthed him. Both boys were named after the two men that meant everything to him; King Robert and Lord Jon Arryn. He couldn't wait to see his sons, but something else was of the same importance. He needed to get his head into the coming fight. Who was to know what kind of resistance he was to face.

He knew that something was off about the siege of King's Landing and even the Battle of the Trident; three Kingsguards weren't there. Something was off and it was safe to assume that they were there waiting for the right time to strike. Howland Reed watched the road with Ned letting his presence known. No words were exchanged between the two, but their looks said everything. This wasn't going to end as peaceful as the Stark would hope.

Everything was a blur after they left the Crownlands. All he could remember in the flurry of activity was breaking through the Tyrell lines, smashing their siege of Storm's End and freeing Stannis Baratheon from his starvation and near defeat. He barely remembered chasing down the retreating Tyrells into submission, having them bend the knee to Robert in King's Landing. He could scarcely recall images from his small battle with Dornish footmen, but now, he was standing before the Tower of Joy, with six other companions behind him. Their bodies ragged and covered in blood since they hadn't had time to clean up.

"Lord Eddard Stark." Ser Arthur Dayne sighed as the Northmen dismounted from their horses. "I am sorry that it has to come to this."

"Stay your weapons and it won't have to come to this." Eddard spoke with a growl, trying his best to retrieve his sister without bloodshed. He's had enough bloodshed for the day.

"You're not getting any closer to the Tower of Joy, Lord Stark." Ser Oswell Whent suddenly said with a gruff voice. "The Crowned Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen has given strict orders to not let anyone in unless he says so."

"Rhaegar is dead." Ned replied, trying his best to calm the rising tension. "Let me see my sister!"

It mattered no more. Diplomacy wasn't going to work any time soon. This wasn't to end well since one of those knights was in ownership of a Valyrian steel sword. Everything was just a blur once again. He doesn't remember who attacked first, but all he knows is that three of the greatest Kingsguards are dead and everyone except for him and Howland Reed left still breathing. Ned breathed heavily and motioned for the Lord to follow him. They charged for the barred doorway of the Tower of Joy, bashing their feet against the surface, weakening it as best as they could. It didn't take long, but they managed to kick the door to pieces, completely tearing apart. Just before they could enter, a distressed cry came from the horse that Ned came riding on. Ned ran over to the horse and freed Daenerys from her small carriage connected to the horse.

Howland gave his liege a look, but Ned simply shrugged. Without another word being said, the two Lords dashed up the stairs, their swords drawn and ran up the stairs, hearing Lyanna's screams. Ned and Howland appeared at the doorway, punching it open, only to reveal Lyanna Stark, lying in a pool of her own blood with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her hair was rustled and the crown of blue winter roses wrapped around her head. Her grey Stark eyes watched Ned as he hobbled over to her, holding her head beneath his right hand and lifting her softly, trying his best to not harm her. Reed reached down and picked Daenerys from the shawl on Ned's back.

"N-Ned." Lyanna gasped. "What are you doing here? Who is that...?"

"I would like to ask you the same. This is Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegar's little sister."

"I'm no fool Lyanna." Eddard whispered. "Do you understand what you've done?"

"Ned..." The black haired Stark whimpered. "My actions cannot be fixed...but you have to promise me this."

"You're such a fool Lyanna." Ned growled as tears began to trickle down his bearded cheek. "I'll do whatever you ask..."

The girl reached up, clasping his cheek, running her fingers along his growing beard, wiping the salted tears from his scarred cheek. "Unless by some miracle..."

Lyanna stopped to cough. Blood trickled from her mouth and onto Ned's rough hands. Her grey eyes glossed. Her older brother was about to reach down and help her, but the girl simply shook her head.

"No, Ned...I'm fine." She struggled. "Ned...unless by some miracle...you're not going to save your little sister..."

"What are you saying...?" Ned grasped her harder. "I am going to save you Lyanna."

"There is no way that you can…but, you can save My Loves." Lyanna whispered.

"Y-You mean...?" Ned was silenced.

"Rhaegar's. I know what Robert will do if he gets his hands on Daenerys...he'll butcher her!" Lyanna cried.

Blood poured from her as the pain increased. She roared out, gripping onto her brother's cloak, with a begging look in her eyes. A small, sad smile formed on her face before she collapsed onto the fur bed beneath her. Tears fell from her dull grey eyes as the darkness began to wrap around her. Ned could feel the warmth leave her body. He gripped her tightly, feeling her breath come to a slowed pace. Her chest rose and fell, almost as if she were in pain.

"Protect Daenerys. Protect the Last Targaryen."

"Promise me, Ned."

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! I hoped you enjoyed**

**Winter is Coming**


End file.
